


【胜出】看gv不如真枪实弹

by Qiuchachacha



Category: My hero Academy/僕のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuchachacha/pseuds/Qiuchachacha
Summary: *ooc题目是@Tea。茶茶帮忙取的！
Relationships: 胜出 - Relationship
Kudos: 64





	【胜出】看gv不如真枪实弹

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc
> 
> 题目是@Tea。茶茶帮忙取的！

这哪里有no.1hero的样子。

什么英雄服，这种紧身的服装穿在废物的身上就是情趣套装。

哪里会有英雄整天把自己圆润的屁股和凸显的乳头摆上来看的?每次爆豪胜己无意中翻消息的时候都会有绿谷最新作战时那些恶心的杂鱼把绿谷的屁股和乳头拿出来做特写拿来卖钱的三流记者。

[晚上寂寞怎.麼.辦?英雄人偶綠谷出久最新視頻❤讓所有1臥床不起的秘密在這裡❤️❤️❤️️详情地址→www.scszdcom]

怒火中烧的爆豪点开链接买下了一整套价格小贵的vip套装后看到了各个视角的绿谷。

“啧...”爆豪皱着眉将这几段录像全部看完，虽然表面说着这些拍摄的都是些什么玩意儿，又糊又难看，该拍的地方没拍到不该拍的拍了一大堆，但是自己的下半身却早已不听使唤的硬了。

爆豪烦躁的将手机往椅子上一扔。

看视频有什么用，不如真人来的爽。

相比于那些只有在暗黑处看着视频自慰的杂鱼相比，老子能操到真的。

想了想爆豪竟还勾唇恶劣笑了一下，下身的西服裤子早已被鼓出了一个大包。

“哎——小胜!再等一会!!饭马上做好了!!你先坐在沙发上看会电视!”

“刚才看过了。”爆豪慵懒的枕着绿谷的肩，手却从身下开始不安分地从肚脐向上移动。

“哎哈哈哈小胜好痒啦!!”绿谷被突然的刺激搞得缩了一下脖子，似乎想找个话题让自己身后的男友转移注意力，有一句没一句地问道“小胜看的什么啊”

“关于你的...”沙哑的声音好像在森林中潜伏着的饿狼，正在黑暗处用猩红的瞳孔看着正在快乐吃着自己身下草的兔子。

“哈，关于我的!是高燃剪辑吗!小胜觉得我的smash最近有没有提升啊!”

“关于你的...gv。”

绿谷在手里的锅铲突然在准备翻蛋时在v这个音节次后落下，头机械的转了过去，刚刚的微笑还没来得及收敛回去，男友却已经攀上自己胸前的手，只感受到了自己屁股后面一个坚硬又湿润的东西抵了上来。

...

“什么?”

被按到墙上的绿谷还停留在刚刚的时间中，爆豪忍得太久了，忍得恨不得现在就把自己的阴茎塞入那个温润的穴口里，像水蜜桃一样，戳一下就流水，甚至前端的小口还源源不断得涌出淫液。

爆豪不由分说直接入侵绿谷的口腔，碾磨一颗一颗具有微小触感的舌苔，去强硬的力度抓住绿谷慌张的舌头，直到绿谷适应下来后的热烈回吻，口腔里面太舒服了，光是和绿谷接吻都可以让自己本来胀大的性器再大几分，依依不舍地牵出银丝又吃下去。

将绿谷的衣服直接撩了起来，将他的脸直逼着墙，让绿谷不禁“嘶”了一声，乳头也在有点颗粒的冰墙上面摩擦肿大，冷热两极的不同让绿谷从大脑神经处感到了新的刺激，这个墙实在是太冷了，他需要更多的热量。

职业英雄的力气自然不同于常人，特别是爆豪，每当在性爱这方面的事情时，总会有出人意料的力气。爆豪将绿谷的裤子褪到了小腿处，去掰开绿谷出久还有点害羞的腿，将他开始冒水光的阴茎暴露在空气中。自己也费力地把自己的一坨东西扯出来，用自己前端分泌出来的液体反复研磨着绿谷屁股前的褶皱，涂了几秒后就低吼开始一段一段地进去。

“啊唔...小，小胜痛!!”绿谷出久吃痛的说出了声，平常做爱小胜再怎么粗暴也是会把一瓶润滑剂直接浇到背上的，但这次的行为让绿谷怀疑爆豪是不是突然吃了春药，但前端的冰冷墙壁将他的思绪拉了回来，摩擦铃口的快感如洪水袭来，绿谷惊人的柔韧性注定了在被爆豪插进去的同时还能用手摸到自己乳头，略带茧的手指反复捻着胸前的两点，由疼痛转化而来的快感又不仅让绿谷感到脑子一嗡，爆豪恶趣味地将绿谷的沾满淫水的鸡巴围着洁白的墙壁上留下一个又一个的水痕，肉茎明明谁也没有碰一下，光是在墙壁的作用下绿谷就很没面子地射了出来。

墙上那幅喷发的画作是爆豪干的。

爆豪完全没有让绿谷喘息的空隙，让绿谷转了个身，白皙的腿自然熟练地环绕着爆豪的腰上面，但也是要用力才能挂住的地步。绿谷的背又被贴到了墙上，但这一次并没有上一次这么冰了，自己刚刚射的粘腻精子带着炽热的气息又再一次重逢。在绿谷身体里的阴茎终于忍耐不住开始横冲直撞，什么在床上后入侧入，现在怀里的小废物被自己的这种姿势搞得淫叫连连。爆豪的阴茎太大了，以至于插入自己的时候每一次都狠狠地碾过自己的敏感点，明明才射过的阴茎又勃起了。

爆豪力用的太大了，绿谷有好几次集中了力气打算用行动来换个姿势，但这些无用功的小把戏得到的结果只有爆豪只有恶劣的笑。爆豪比自己高这么多，脚完全到了不能沾地只能在空中晃来晃去的地步，甚至每一次的起身都会导致下一次的鸡巴更加深入，插进绿谷很少感受到的地方。腿因为无力而快要落下去，爆豪又大力掰开绿谷的屁股让无力的绿谷坐在这张舒服的板凳上上面。木质地板上响起滴滴答答的粘腻的水落声，竟然已经汇集做了一摊。

爆豪只负责大力撞击绿谷，绿谷实在要坚持的话就往用手摸着胯骨往下面大力摁，一下一下的深爽让绿谷卷起了脚趾，一株名叫爆豪胜己的快感种子在心中种下，精神的刺激攀附到腿上，脸上。囊袋重重的拍打着臀肉，鸡巴在甬道里快速穿梭，已经快被肏地没有了褶皱。

“操...操...怎么肏了这么久你还这么紧”

绿谷被颠的说不出话，只有偶尔的几声啊还能证明绿谷没有被肏死。

“听到了吗，老子囊袋撞击你屁股的声音，好听吗”示威一般，又将腰往下面按了几分。

“待会这些精子都要灌到你肚子里面的。”绿谷的身体因为快要到来的高潮而尖叫出声，强烈的快感像是沙漠中好不容易遇到了清泉的旅人一般开始更加渴求，不用爆豪胜己自己摁，剩余的力气都集中到了腰上面自己挺腰动

“小胜的好大...唔”还未等绿谷出久说完，爆豪胜己将自己的五指又插入绿谷的头发丝缝间将两唇瓣大力含住，而后又在绿谷肩上咬出一个并排清晰的牙齿印，甚至渗出了血珠，爆豪温柔的舔舐着一个又一个冒出来的血珠，心满意足的品尝着战利品。

小胜的鸡巴实在是太大了，像捣蒜一样的速度飞快在两人的交合出抽插，水溅的身后的墙壁斑痕累累，同样是男人为什么小胜的体力就可以这么好还不射，自己像个抽水机里的水，爆豪胜己只要稍微一插自己就能出很多水。

“哈...废久，你是不是要射了”得到了含糊不清的回答后爆豪又低头含住绿谷其中的一粒乳头绕着圈圈的舔

“啊!!不要舔!不要!!要去...”

任何在做爱时候说的话都是调情。

用力的吸吮，使又大又敏感乳头留下来印记，绿谷爽的快要翻起白眼，“骚货。”看到绿谷这一样子的爆豪其实自己也快要被绿谷的这个紧致的逼夹到快要缴械，他不明白自己一个天天操着的逼怎么能这么紧。

终于绿谷抱着爆豪的脖子，深埋在颈窝中，白浊射到了地板上，而爆豪也在继续抽插了二三十下后将自己浓郁的精液尽数塞满绿谷的肚子里，霎时间，房间里充满了膻味，而绿谷也因为这一晚上刺激过多，爆豪的阴茎还没拔出来就睡着了。只剩下爆豪看着自己起伏的胸腔下安详熟睡甚至可以轻微打呼噜的绿谷。

——*  
“啦啦啦啦——🎶”绿谷哼着小曲，躺在沙发上仰头看着手机上的爆豪胜己，算上今天出差了半个月的爆豪胜己终于要回到家，十几天里，绿谷除了每天晚上固定和男友视频通话一边悄悄自慰，其余的方式什么都没有，尝试过用手指探入，但是爆豪把他养的太好了，后穴像是有自辨功能一般，不是爆豪的鸡巴连水都不会流一下。

“好想看到小胜啊——”绿谷将头埋入抱枕中

“再忍耐一下...今天...今天小胜就回来了”

[家.裡.空.虛.怎.麼.辦❤️讓所有軟0都驚叫的絕讚爆心地超sax.視頻集 地址→www.ktdkszd.com]

当然，当提着猪排饭的爆豪打开家门后发现正在对着手机里的自己自慰的绿谷，被抱到床上不休不眠地做了三天后这些事情都是后话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈喽，这里是炸虾🍤，是帮uu发的美味🍖！uu这个女人她太会了！！！（鸡叫）


End file.
